Jude Law
Jude Law (1972 - ) Film Deaths *''Shopping'' (1994) [Billy]: Killed in a car crash or shot to death when he crashes a stolen car into a mall window as the police fire on the car. (I don't know whether it was the crash or the gunfire that killed him.) (Thanks to M.) *''Gattaca'' (1997) '[''Jerome Eugene Morrow]: Commits suicide by burning himself in an incinerator. (Thanks to Elizabeth and Jovita) *Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997)' [''Billy Carl Hanson]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Kevin Spacey in Kevin's study. His body is shown afterwards when John Cusack arrives in the middle of the police investigation (he later appears as a spirit depicted in death as Kevin is dying). *''Wilde (1997) '[Lord Alfred Douglas]: Dies (off-screen) in 1945, many years after the events of the film; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *Final Cut (1998)' [''Jude]: Stabbed in the back and neck; the movie opens with his funeral and the murder is shown in flashback. (Thanks to M. and Liz) *''Immortality (The Wisdom of Crocodiles)'' (1998) [Steven Grlscz]: Stabbed in the hand by Elina Lowensohn as he tries to save her from killing herself at a moment when he's dying for his monthly dose of blood; he gives up the idea of killing her because he knows he's done for, and she leaves, letting him bleed to death in painful agony. (Thanks to M. and Vanessa) *''Existenz (1999) '(eXistenZ) ''[''Ted Pikul]: Killed in an explosion when Jennifer Jason Leigh detonates a bomb secretly planted in his spine blowing open his back in the process (this later turns out to be a simulation and he survives the film in reality) *The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999)' [''Dickie Greenleaf]: Beaten to death with an oar by Matt Damon during a fight (when Jude rejects Matt) while out in a boat with him (he dies as Matt holds him); Matt then dumps Jude's body overboard before sinking the boat (so Matt can then assume Jude's identity). *''AI: Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) [Gigolo Joe]: Playing an android, he is presumably dismantled (off-screen) after being seized by the authorities. (Thanks to M.) *''Road to Perdition'' (2002) [Harlen Maguire]: Shot in the back by the mortally-wounded Tom Hanks while Jude is menacingly approaching Tom's son (Tyler Hoechlin). *''Cold Mountain'' (2003) [W.P. Inman]: Shot in the stomach by Charlie Hunnam; he dies in Nicole Kidman's arms shortly after riding back to her. (Thanks to Nick, Emily and M.) *''The Aviator'' (2004) [Errol Flynn]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack, sometime after the movie ends. *''Sleuth'' (2007) [Milo]: Shot in the stomach by Michael Caine; he then falls down an elevator shaft. (Thanks to Hamish, and Thierry) *''Hugo'' (2011) [Hugo's Father]: Burnt to death in a fire; his death is revealed when Ray Winstone informs Asa Butterfield. *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012; animated) [Pitch Black]: Presumably destroyed when his own nightmares turn against him (I don’t know if this contributes as a death but I thought I’d list it just in case). *''Black Sea (2014) '[Captain Robinson]: Drowns or crushed to death when his sub implodes (off-screen) after deciding to stay in the flooding submarine, using the last escape suit to send some of the gold up in his place. *King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) [King Vortigern]: Stabbed in the chest with Excalibur at the end of a fight with his nephew (Charlie Hunnam) while Jude is in his magically superpowered form; Jude reverts back to human form as he dies while Charlie watches on. Television Deaths: *Jimmy Kimmel Live (February 25, 2013) [Random Victim]: In the "Movie: The Movie V2" skit, Law is mauled to death by sexy vampires; his death is seen as Jimmy Kimmel and Jessica Chastain watch from a monitor. '''(Played for comic effect.) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sadie Frost Gallery Judelaw.jpg|Jude Law in Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil Dickie Greenleaf death.png|Jude Law in The Talented Mr. Ripley Vortigern's death.png|Jude Law's death in King Arthur: Legend of the Sword Law, Jude Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1972 Births Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrew Niccol Movies Category:Parents Category:Stage Actors Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Guy Ritchie Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Controversial actors Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in Kevin Macdonald Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:HBO Stars Category:Captain Marvel Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths